Computer technology has entered many areas to simplify manual tasks and to make information more readily available. Computer programs can be used for many purposes including assisting a person in performing his or her job. For example, word processors help computer users prepare documents, spreadsheet programs help users perform accounting functions and numerical analysis, diagnostic programs assist users in diagnosing problems, etc. There are many programs available to help users with almost any need they may have.
One way to input data into a computer program involves the use of machine-readable graphical codes (“graphical codes”). A graphical code is a graphical representation of data that consists of multiple graphical code elements having different light reflective or light emissive properties. Examples of different types of graphical codes include bar codes, data matrix codes, MaxiCodes, and so forth. Graphical codes have become widely used in many commercial environments, such as point-of-sale stations in retail stores and supermarkets, inventory and document tracking, and the like.
Two-dimensional graphical codes possess several advantages over one-dimensional graphical codes. For example, two-dimensional graphical codes are designed to store considerably more information than one-dimensional graphical codes. In addition, two-dimensional graphical codes are typically smaller than one-dimensional codes. Also, in some cases, two-dimensional graphical codes do not require a high level of print quality in order to be decoded.
Where information from a two-dimensional graphical code is to be provided to a computer program running on a computer system, a graphical code reader is typically placed in electronic communication with the computer system. The graphical code reader includes an imager that generates image data corresponding to an image of the graphical code. The graphical code reader typically also includes a processor for controlling the imager and for decoding the image data. Once the image data has been decoded, the decoded image data is then provided to the computer program, which uses the decoded image data. The processor in the computer system, not the processor in the graphical code reader, executes the software application that uses the decoded image data (i.e., the data in the graphical code).
In some circumstances, it may not be desirable for the software application that uses the graphical code data to reside on a separate computer system. Accordingly, benefits may be realized by a graphical code reader that is configured to perform the functions that are typically performed by the separate computer system.